


[vid] Nothing Is Safe

by thuvia ptarth (thuviaptarth)



Series: vids by thuvia ptarth [14]
Category: Watchmen (TV 2019)
Genre: Bombing, Canonical Character Death, Confederate imagery, Depictions of Police, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Fire, Gen, Graphic Violence, Greenwood Massacre of 1921, Guns, Hanging, KKK imagery, Lynching, Police Brutality, Racism, Racist Violence, Subtitles Available, Vietnam War, blood/gore, bright flashes, imperialist violence, making a career out of your childhood trauma, making a secret identity out of your childhood trauma, not to mention your adult trauma, police protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/pseuds/thuvia%20ptarth
Summary: Some of those that work forces are the same that burn crosses
Relationships: Angela Abar/Dr. Manhattan
Series: vids by thuvia ptarth [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/125226
Comments: 31
Kudos: 75
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[vid] Nothing Is Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/gifts).



> Please see the tags for warnings.
> 
> Music: "Nothing Is Safe" by clipping.  
> Length: 4:03
> 
> Thank you to Jayne L. and springgreen for beta.

**Author's Note:**

> Doing subtitles for most vids: 20 minutes  
> Doing subtitles for clipping.: 1.5 hours 
> 
> How do you rap so fast, Daveed Diggs?!?
> 
>  **Download:** [mp4 1920 x 1080](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/thuviaptarth-vids/thuviaptarth_watchmen_nothing-is-safe.zip) (205MB, subtitles included)  
>  **Elsewhere:** [DW](https://thuviaptarth.dreamwidth.org/290580.html) | [Tumblr](https://thuviaptarth.tumblr.com/post/642386998330556416/watchmen-nothing-is-safe) | [YT](https://youtu.be/MK4ohrYGg2k)  
> 


End file.
